How To Deal
by Super-special-awesome Pirate
Summary: Just two weeks. In two weeks he will come up with the biggest decision in his new lifetime. A decision that can have him leaving someone, everybody behind. YY/AM/SK There will be much drama to come. postpone at the moment


A/N: Hi everybody. As you might or might not know I'm Super-special-awesome Pirate. I wrote this story because its been bothering for me to put it up. After some extra ideas and help I finally wrote down the first chapter. I also wrote this because I wanted to know if anybody would like me to continue. I have so many ideas I really wouldn't want to forget, so I want to write them before its too late. I also wanted to started a new story because sadly my first ever-written story on is almost complete. And to be truth I think I might write a sequel to it. Can't give much away on that. If for some who haven't read my story I suggest you do. Its call "**The cold-hearted, the spirited, and the perfect**" So if you like this new story I again suggest you to read my other one. Warning though if your not a love triangle fan then don't read this or the said other story.

Enough about that onto to the details about my story. It will be a love triangle of Yami/Tea/Seto or Atem/Anzu/Kaiba. Whatever you want to call it. This story is set after the end of the journey and paused before the whole 'Duel' thing. Which in some case pissed me off. Any-hoe, just read it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**How To Deal: Prologue**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks. Just in two weeks the great not-so-nameless-anymore Pharoah would leave the world. Forever? Maybe. Of course the only thing here that is a problem is that nobody but the said not-so-nameless-anymore Pharoah knows this. They, meaning the said Pharoah and his friends had returned from the past of the said Pharoah's mermories. Battled great evil, save humanity and its world included, and found out the great Pharoah's name. Atemu. But now 3 weeks later the great not-so-nameless-anymore Pharoah had receive a message from his egyptains companions. The Ishtars with their loyal friend Odion.

--

_My Pharoah_

_Malik, Odion and I had just discovered something important. After you and your friends journey to your past, we have found out that the gate way to the afterlife was activate. Which means you are able to have a chance to move from this life to the after life. Little by little the great gate is being opened. And so two weeks later after you have receive this message the gate will be fully opened. Given these weeks, I hope you choose it wisely to decide whether to stay or begone from this life. But if choose so to leave write back two days or so, so we can prepare for your depart. I apologize for the inconvience. But please remember this, the gate of the afterlife will never open again. We are not sure if you are ever able to return to this time._

_Your humble servants,_

_Malik, Odion and Ishizu _

_--_

Atemu, the said not-so-nameless-anymore Pharoah, read this letter about three times over and over. _To the afterlife. _"And they give me two weeks to decide such a...decision?" Atemu or perhaps Yami questioned. He can feel himself tense and frustrated. But why should he? He was given a chance to go to his past life and live there in the after life, but... he was given a life already. He no longer felt lost and confused about himself or his enviorment anymore comparing to when he first came to this life._ And Yugi. _How could he leave his partner? His other half? Well in reality they were no longer bonded with eachother, somehow traveling foward in time it had seprated the Pharoah and Yugi's minds links, the different minds were pulled away from eachother. It was only the puzzle, that still held its magic and was able to have Yami or Atemu and Yugi to still share that original mind link, if they concentrate hard enough. Because now they had their own puzzle. And their own bodies. With their own minds.

Atemu groaned. Surely all this thoughts would certainly give him a well headache. Atemu looked a clock and read 12:32am. 'Its far too late to think such thoughts' Atemu thought deeply. 'I'll think better if I can get some sleep' he decided before crumbling the letter in a paper ball, he looked at Yugi who slept in a bed 2 or 3 feet away from his bed. He then threw the now crumbled paper ball under his bed, no one would bother looking there. 'I don't want anybody to know this' Atemu thought placing the covers over him. 'Not yet' Thoughts of his close friends, old aquantinces, new friends ran through his mind. How could he leave them? he closed his eyes. The thought, the picture of _her. _Atemu snapped his eyes open. 'How could I leave _her_?' he thought loudly almost making him think he said it out loud. He drew the covers back a bit, just for his head to look out, he looked at the ceiling.

_"Ph-pharoah, I mean Y-Yami, I mean A-a-atemu" _She_shook her head, _she_ was nervous, _her _face was slightly turning colors to a pinkish red and _she _was stumbling. Atemu looked at _her, _smiled at how innocent _she_ sounded when _she _kept stuttering just to say his name or 'names'_.

_"Yes Anzu?" Atemu called to _her. She _looked at him, at his features. He still had that dark tan from his journey or his past more specifically. He was though wearing the same outfit as Yugi, who was always dressed in his school uniform. His eyes still violet as ever, perhaps turning more crimson now that he no longer had that longing, confused and lost gaze in his eyes. He knew more and he was happy with it. He looked back at _her,_ not at all uncomfortable with the sudden stare he was getting from _her. _But something about that look of _hers _was giving something off to Atemu. He knew _she _was looking at him, or more at him or closely at him, but the eyes _she_ was having while _she _look at him had Atemu thinking. Of course he can sense the happiness in _her, _in _her_ eyes too, but what about the other feelings that were going though _her_ head and flashing though _her_ eyes?. _

_Finally_ her _eyes almost burning_, she _blinked. _She _lost control and _she_ began to turn pink again. Atemu was surprised, was _she, _was Anzu nervous? Was she always nervous? 'No of course not' Atemu answered himself. 'She always had that confident, unfearful, hope in her eyes' And Atemu couldn't think once when Anzu turned colors. Nerves was probaly the only thing Atemu could think of. 'But of what?' he asked. _

_"Your still going to stay with us right?" Anzu asked. She didn't stumble to her great surprise. _

_"Oh I won't be away from you guys for a very long time" Atemu answered her. Anzu grinned, inside she was bubbling with joy, she had more time with the pharoah the rest of the lifetime more like it. Some of the joy she was holding in slipped out as she came closer to Atemu, wrapping her arms around him. _

_Atemu wouldn't exactly admit this to the world but he was no doubt taken back and shock with her fowardness. The position that she held him now was different then that of the position she held on him back when the Orichalcos was going on. Back then she was almost kneeling and she had her arms around Atemu's waist along with his arms. Now this position was more like her arms around his neck pulling them closer then they ever have been. She was almost his height, but how did she had the sudden nerve to do this? She was stuttering just saying his names or so and she was nervous looking at him just minute ago, how did she manage to push that all way at once and came out and hugged him? 'She is indeed interesting' Atemu couldn't help but think._

_"Good cause you can't escape from us that easily" she whispered in his ears after a moment of silence. This motion and the sudden hot breath on the side of his face was all it did to bring Atemu from his world and did something he wasn't exactly expecting. Neither was Anzu. He wrapped his arms around her waist, tighter they were brought together. His face buried at the crook of her neck. He breath in, along with her scent. Peachy, very good scent she had. _

Atemu blinked. He smiled at the memory. 'If only I knew what that peachy scent of her did to my mind after that' he thought to himself amused. He can remember the whole gang and him at the beach in celebration of their winning success against the biggest battle they had so far..

_Of course Joey and Tristian probaly just took this as an advantage to just party, but Atemu couldn't care less. He knew it was time to relaxed probaly for the first time in his life. He sat under the umbrella, the shade was good against the sun. Tea was a few inches away, she was reading a book. The familiar peachy scent made Atemu's nose scrunged. Something within him was bubbling and he had the sudden urge to play around with Tea or at least talk to her. _

_"You know A-atemu, staring at me while I pretend to read won't leave you anywhere" Tea's vioce ranged in Atemu's ears. He smiled a bit not bother to look away, he couldn't even remember when he started staring at her anyways. Again he can see a faint red color on Tea's cheeks. _

_"Is that so?" he said his vioce playfull yet deep. "Well your accusation of me staring at you certaintly got your attention. I might've think that count for something" He turned to her, looking at her fully. This was probaly the first time he actually got a very good look at her in her bikini-suit. Maybe he shouldn't feel too relaxed... or something awkard could happen. _

_"My accusation?" Anzu teased putting her book down, Atemu watched her. She was pretending after all, her book if she hadn't notice was upside down the whole time. "Atemu is there a reason for you to be staring at me at the moment?" she asked him trying her best not to smile. _

_"Is there really a reason for you to be pretending to be reading a book?" he counter her. They were just playing with eachother, and this was probaly the first time they acutally had a random conversation. _

_"Well your a wise man A-atemu. Figure that out yourself" Tea said her cheeks' color resemble that of a rose. Atemu merely chuckle. It was not much of a conversation they were having but he found himself content just in her presence. He looked out the ocean where he can see Joey and Tristian trying to drag Yugi and Serenity to the water. They both struggle within the taller boys hold but found no luck. They were both plummed to the ocean. Rebecca and Duke laughed on the shoreline while avoiding Joey and Tristain, for fear that they were going to be next._

_"I think we both know the answer to that" Atemu said after a while of deep thinking. His final conclusion: he was taking a liking to Anzu. And he found nothing wrong with that. He looked at her to find her looking back. 'That' look in her eyes glimmered as she came closer to him. Atemu stood there, of course this was probaly the only thing he knew what to do. Her lips landed ever-so-softly on his lips. Deeper than a peck but less active than a kiss. Atemu found himself grinning when Anzu pulled away. _

_"What do you think an answer is to that?" Anzu whispered shyly. Her face unsurprisenly red. They stood staring at eachother not knowing what to do next. Atemu just recieve his first kiss he seemed to remember and Anzu found herself acutally being confident and more foward towards Atemu that she couldn't believe eve that._

Atemu yawned. He still like Anzu, very much and what they had between them for the past three weeks was something Atemu knew he couldn't ask for more. But now the decision to be back to the one place he first belong well...it was hard. He didn't exactly love Anzu, it was too soon. She couldn't love him well maybe she did. But still it all came down to the same thing. He didn't want to leave her, and he didin't want her to leave him, simple right? So why is Atemu suddenly thinking throughly about all this then?

'I have to go to sleep' he thought numbly to himself. At least one more good sleep for him, until this situtation is over and done with. He closed his eyes again, setting his mind into thinking of something else he slowly cast to sleep. Yugi shifting in his sleep, snoring lightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There thats the end of that chapter. So as you can see Atemu is with Anzu already, three weeks after the Pharoah's memories crap-thingy. The whole decision thing will be even more explained later on that I promise you.

One more thing I will be writing another story for you to look at if anybody is interested its a Yami(Atem)/Tea(Anzu) story. But its more complex and high schoolish. Total different personality change on Yami(Atem). If you like this story and want me to continue with it, just reply and write "Great story. Please continue" just like that. You can add ideas of yours that pops up and you want to put in this story. I might aquest to your request. This is after all a love triangle so things will get out of hand at some point.

Hope you like this story and look out for the other story I want you to check out "Love Lust"

Remember review and tell me you want me to continue with the story.


End file.
